We've Got a Situation
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, but never enter the arena because Haymitch saves them. How? His secret rebellion! Major Everlark! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey! I know I posted the Divergent\Hunger Games crossover yesterday, but barely any people read it so I'm starting a new story. If more people read it I will continue writing it in the near future. It's called "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." This story is a pure Everlark\drama fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks **onedirectionforever2194** for editing!

**Disclaimers- **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

"COME ON! I'm going to need a lot more liquor if you don't fix this!"

My name is Haymitch Abernathy. I won the 50th annual Hunger Games right now I'm with Plutarch Heavensbee and a few other workers. Or should I say rebellions. Yeah, we are rebellions planning to overthrow the Capitol. The Capitol who is sending innocent children to kill one another.

Back some information about me and my life. After winning the Hunger Games the Capitol killed everyone who was important to me. The biggest effect of this is that I've become an alcoholic. I can't go more than a few hours without a drink.

Besides that I just live in the victor's village all alone m, besides my geese, because I'm the only living victor in Distict 12. Oh right, I forgot to say this. There are 12 Districts and a Capitol in Panem, the country where we live.

You know how I said 12 Districts. I may have lied. There are 13 Districts. District 13 is being kept a secret because that's where the rebels live. It's where I am now.

Once a week instead of me calling District 13 and the other rebels, I sneak away to meet them.

Just a little information. This day Plutarch tells the Capitol he is visiting me so we can sneak away together.

So the reason why I just told my co-workers to fix something is because they are a week behind! They are supposed to have our plans ready before the day before the Hunger Games begin, but the plans are taking longer than expected.

If it takes much longer to finish these plans we will have to send another 24 children into the arena.

I should probably explain what these plans are that I keep mentioning before I talk about anything else.

As I said before I drink a lot of alcohol, so the plan is to switch President Snow's glass of red wine with a glass of red wine with a little extra alcohol and poison. Tasteless poison to be exact so he won't even know what hit him!

Once this happens it will take a few minutes for the poison to work and President Snow will be killed! Then hopefully the rebellion can take over! This should also cause the Hunger Games to be cancelled. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone else go into the Games.

Am I forgetting anything? I don't think so.

Oh wait. The Mockingjay is symbol of the rebellion.

And I am the leader, I am the mockingjay.

**Katniss' Point of View**

Effie reaches her hand into the reaping bowl and says, "Primrose Everdeen." My heart stops. I scream and volunteer for her. Prim is my sister. She means the world to me and there is no way that I'm going to let her fight for her life.

Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am seventeen years old. My father died from a mining accident, so I live with my younger sister, who i just volunteered for, and my mother who isn't that much of a mother. She is in her own world so I'm in charge of taking care of the family. My best friend's name is Gale. We always go hunting together, but I definitely don't like him as more than a friend, even if he likes me. I have a crush on a guy named Peeta.

Back to present time. I just walked onto the platform where Effie is waiting to greet me and call the make tribute. I arrive on stage and shake her hand.

Effie reaches into the boys reaping bowl and reads the name on the small slip of paper. My breath catches in my throat as she says "Peeta Mellark," my crush.

**A\N: **First chapter, done! Sorry it's so short; I wanted to see people's reaction before writing longer chapters. Please, please, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! It means the world to me. And follow me on instagram, I have a Demi Lovato fan account, but I will keep updates and DM people the chapter earlier than when I post it! Or you can PM me and I will do the same thing, even if it's not the whole chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading I hoiped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Hey guys! I hope you guys are all doing well. I'm back with the second chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as well as check out my Hunger Games\ Divergent crossover and maybe review? It would mean the world to me.

Thanks, of course, to **onedirectionforever2194 **for editing.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, except that plot.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? "Peeta Mellark? Where are you? Come forward." Effie said through her microphone.

I slowly stepped forward as the crowd cleared a path for me to walk. I felt my palms start to sweat and heart race as I walked towards to platform.

As I reached the platform I noticed Katniss staring at me. It wasn't a look of sympathy though, it was something else. I wonder if she even knows I exist besides now of course.

I don't know if I like her as more than a friend, yet. I certainly am attracted to her and have been since kindergarten.

I looked at her for a moment; we made eye contact then quickly looked away. Effie them told us to shake hands, but to my surprise Katniss reached forward and engulfed me in a HUGE hug.

I hugged right back pulling her as close to me as possible. I wanted to help her and I knew from that moment on that I would do anything I could to save her. She deserves so much.

After a few moments Effie cleared her throat so we pulled away. I could see Katniss slightly blushing.

Effie said a few more important pieces of information, and then Katniss and I were escorted to a room in the back where our families and close friends would come say goodbye.

My dad was the first to walk in. He walked up to me and wrapped me in a huge hug followed by my siblings. None of us said anything, except "I love you" and "bye." Which hurt, but I knew as well as them that there was no way in hell I could possibly win.

My mom walked in after the rest of my family walked out. She told me "Looks like District 12 may have a winner this year." I knew she wasn't talking about me, but was talking about Katniss. I sighed, knowing she was right.

She reached out and gave me a quick hug, one that was so fast i didn't have time to return. Then she just walked out of the room without saying one work.

Oh well. That's how my family is.

**Katniss' Point of View**

While I watched Peeta walk into the small room next to the one I was in, I thought that maybe we could get closer over this trip. The Games are going to suck anyways so I might as well get my wish and make-out with Peeta. Or just have him speak to me.

Just then Gale walked into the room and wrapped me in a huge hug. I embraced him back with a sad look on my face. This may be the last time I see him. I know that it's terrible, but I know that he likes me so it will be harder on him than me as far as not seeing each other.

Gale then spoke to me "Use hunting to your advantage. Not many people will be able hunt, especially not like you, Catnip." I was able to crack a real smile at the use of my nickname.

I then hugged him again and said "goodbye" and he responded with "No, see you soon."

I nodded and watched as he left and my mother and Prim walked in.

I hugged Prim and told her to stay with Gale during the day and that he would take care of her. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

I then turned to my mother and gave her a short speech about being there for Prim and taking good care of her.

I then said, which may be my last words to them, "Bye Mom. Goodbye Little Duck." They both said goodbye back and were escorted out of the room leaving me by myself.

I sighed and really hoped my family would be okay.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

So I'm still working with the other members of the rebellion on how to speed up the process of perfectly combing the alcohol and poison so that President Snow wouldn't know what we were doing.

Worst of all we just got a phone call saying that it was going to be longer to get the poison transported to District 13. After all, the Capitol is watching out every move.

We also found out who the tributes are going to be. The tributes that I will have to mentor. The tributes that will have to think they are going to go fight in the games.

One was a boy named Peeta Mellark. I could work with him and get him to join the rebellion because he appeared strong.

The girl's name was Katniss Everdeen. I could tell that her sister meant the world to her and she would do anything to keep Primrose Everdeen safe.

Katniss Everdeen didn't do much, but I could tell that she was going to be a pain in the ass to work with she had that look in her eye.

I think that both Peeta and Katniss will be easy enough to get to join our side of the rebellion, but I guess we'll find out in the future.

Now I have to head back to District 12 as soon as possible to meet the tributes. I waved goodbye to the other rebels saying "Don't add to my reasons to drown my blood in alcohol" and I knew that they would work as hard as possible while I worked at the Capitol with Plutarch.

We both leave our work site and headed back on the short path that would bring us back to District 12. As soon as we got back I would have to sneak into the train and make it look like I had been there the whole time, but maybe have a drink first. Yeah that would be for the best.

I just hoped that I could also do the best for these kids. And other generations of these kids to come.

**A\N:** Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed!

I want to get to know my readers so in your response please tell me who your favorite band\ singer is.

With that PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, my sister didn't help me proofread so sorry for any mistakes I missed.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Hunger Games, sorry.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

"Okay. So here's what we are doing." I spoke to Katniss and Peeta in the privacy of Peeta's bedroom.

Let me get you caught up. We had just finished the train ride to the Capitol and I was showing the tributes their bedrooms so i could explain what was happening. It may be a bad idea to let them know now, but who gives a crap. I haven't been able to drink in a few hours. The sooner I get this over with the soon I can drown that bottle of alcohol.

"I'm the leader of the rebellion. We are planning in killing President Snow and stopping the games. Hopefully taking over the government as well." I said to Katniss and Peeta.

"Wait what? It sounded like you just said that you are killing the president!" Katniss yelled.

"Why don't you scream a little louder Sweetheart. I don't think that everyone who works for Snow heard you! Shut the hell up. You guys both heard what I said." I told them before muttering "dumb ass."

"You know I'm not deaf and Peeta isn't either so why don't explain why your screwing with us?" Katniss yelled at me again.

Before I could reply Peeta said "Katniss calm down and let the man explain himself."

"Thank you Peeta. I knew I liked you better that Katniss. Anyway, I'm working on a potion of poison and alcohol that we are going to give President Snow so you two don't have to die. Your welcome." I told them.

"Please let us talk for a few minutes Haymitch" said Peeta politely before finishing "Anything you need to finish telling us?"

"One thing. I am the leader if this rebellion therefore I must have a symbol. I am the mockingjay." I informed them.

Katniss then gasped before speaking "I was given a mockingjay pin by my friend Madge earlier today."

"Well isn't it meant to be Sweetheart" I said sarcastically, "I'll leave you two to talk. Remember Sweetheart don't think to much, just drink your problems away. It works. Cheers" I said before taking a sip of my drink.

**Peeta's Point of View**

"Okay Katniss. What do you think. Should we join his rebellion? Or we can stay out of it."

"I am staying out of it. He's the real dumb ass so he can go to hell for poisoning the president." Katniss told me.

"Well I'll do anything for us not to have to fight in the Hunger Games. What if we could help gerneration a of people?"

Katniss groaned before saying "We're going to have to do the right thing here, aren't we?"

I nodded my head before boldly wrapping me arms around her. To my surprise she rested her head on my chest. I think she could probably hear my heartbeat!

**Katniss' Point of View**

I was cuddled up to Peeta. I could hear the steady beat of his heart. Although I think it's getting faster. I hope so. Maybe he likes me too!

I looked Peeta and he said "Can I just?" Before leaning forward and putting his lips on mine. This kiss is so gentle, but I wanted a little more so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His tongue darted into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won, but I wrapped my legs around his waist. He finally broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point. Then I brought his lips back to mine and he lowered me onto his bed.

Just the the door opened and we saw Haymitch standing there with wide eyes.

We pulled apart and fixed our hair and I said "We will join you rebellion" before walking out the door and making my way to my bedroom.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Haymitch just started laughing, but I think my cheeks are turning bright red. He said to me "I didn't know that you and Sweetheart were so close."

"We are not. Seriously I don't know why that happened. We barely ever talked before the reaping."

"I am not buying it. Sorry Peeta. I am happy that you convinced her to help though. I mean it sure makes life easier. Maybe we can all talk about your jobs in the plan. Wait you two making out just gave me the BEST idea!"

"Haymitch" I whined not wanting to know what he was planning.

"You two are going to be the star-crossed lovers of District 12!"

"Seriously Haymitch?! That's your big, wonderful plan!"

"Yup and if you don't want to me gossiping about what I just saw" Haymitch the paused and raised his eyebrows before finishing "then you better be in."

"Fine, but you go talk to Katniss. We can all talk later, but right now I don't know if its a great idea to see her."

"Two things. One, is Peeta afraid of Katniss."

"Before you finish, no thats ridiculous!"

"Two, suit yourself" Haymitch finished before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

This time I knocked before entering a room, even though I'm almost positive that Katniss is alone, you never know if she's hooking up with some guy from another District.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming in" I called to her. I heard what sounded like a "whatever" so I entered her room to see Katniss crying.

"Awww Sweetheart, what's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing I'm fine. It's not like I've been crushing on Peeta for years and he only kissed me because it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm fine. Do you need something Haymitch?"

"You know I think Peeta likes you too. He didn't seem too pleased with my plan. And he didn't think it was the right time to talk to you. Maybe thats because he thinks you don't actually like him."

"Plan?" Oops, I must have let that slip.

"Umm yeah. You and Peeta are going to be star-crossed lovers. It will distract the Capitol and will make everything flow more smoothly. It is the perfect idea!"

"I don't think so. Peeta agreed to this?"

"He wasn't too happy but he said fine. So are you in?"

"Whatever. If it helps and no one has to go into the arena then I'm in. Do you need anything else or can I be by myself and wallow in self-pity?"

"I'm good. Thanks Sweetheart." I said walking out of the room.

Wow, these kids are going to be hard to work with...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. It will only take a second! Until next time, love you guys!


End file.
